


Surprise

by Andrea_E_Howlett_Stark



Series: Soulmates [5]
Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, I Tried, I'm sorry if its not good, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 23:05:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6259723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andrea_E_Howlett_Stark/pseuds/Andrea_E_Howlett_Stark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well you have asked me for it and here it is! Part three to my Obi-Wan x Reader x Anakin Story<br/>I tried writing a smut (This is my first one) I am very sorry if it sucks! Hope you enjoy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise

It has almost a year since the bond had been fully formed and completed, both Anakin and Obi-Wan noticed the changes with (Y/N), it was actually quiet hard to miss. She had started small sessions with Master Yoda, both Jedi thought it would be a good idea too until she felt more sure with herself to talk to them. (Y/N) was getting better, it is a slow process but they can see the spring in her step, they can feel the joy and happiness coming from the bond. It was infectious and both Obi-Wan and Anakin bathed in it because there was nothing more beautiful and enjoyable for them. When she told them about her past both of them wanted to fly to her home planet and beat the daylights out of her father, but (Y/N) easily distracted them with kisses and the promise of some fun that they would all enjoy. That night caused the three of them to have a small pregnancy scare, the two men rushed (Y/N) to the healers to get her checked. The healers took their time to check over her with care when they found that there was something wrong with (Y/N). After a few tests and two hours of waiting, the three of them found out that there was a possibility that (Y/N) would never be able to have children due to the past abuse that she endured before coming to the temple. It tore her up, that she wouldn’t be able to give Obi-Wan or Anakin children to continue the legacy, but both of them kept reassuring her that it would be okay; that they could adopt or have a surrogate. Obi-Wan and Anakin were very supportive but with the war still going on it was hard for the three of them to find times for themselves; just enough for quick kisses and cuddles but even that can lose its shine after some time. This time though (Y/N) was sent on a solo mission while Obi-Wan and Anakin were sent on another. They weren’t too worried about her, they could feel her through the bond now, they would know in a heartbeat if something was wrong. But there was nothing but peace and serenity coming from her end of the bond. It didn’t mean that they didn’t miss her, they did and they made that clear to her

“This is boring!” Anakin sends through the bond

“I must agree with Anakin on this, it is not the same without you (Y/N)” Obi-Wan sighs out in agreement. They hear her chuckle

“You two dare slack off, I am not gonna give you the surprise I have planned for you both” (Y/N) says in a sing-song sort of tone. It perked both of their attention

“You have a surprise for us?” Obi-Wan asks a little suspicious

“What is it?” Anakin lets out an excited squeak

“If I told you, it wouldn’t be a surprise Ani” (Y/N) says still laughing “Be patient dear one” Obi-Wan lets out a small snort

“Have you met him Darling?”

“I have Beloved and I know you have taught him well, by the way Padme says hello. Now back to work, I’ll see you home in two days” (Y/N) says her tone going straight back into General mode

“Fine! See you then Love you!” Anakin lets out a wave of love in the bond making (Y/N) smile 

“We will see you soon Darling, be safe, Love you” Obi-Wan says sweetly before returning to the task at hand. With the promise of a surprise waiting for them, they both made more of an effort to finish the mission quicker. (Y/N) on the other hand, had already completed her mission and had returned home. She was sitting in her apartment with Padme both sipping wine laughing giggling.

“Was that them?” Padme asks sipping her wine, (Y/N) giggles and nods

“Yes, don’t worry I sent your hellos” (Y/N) smiles at her

“You smile a lot more now (Y/N)” Padme says with a soft smile on her face taking her hand and squeezing it “it makes me happy to see you finally letting yourself be happy”

“Thank you Padme” she says giving her a reassuring squeeze back “I am happy”

“Well I think I will have to thank those two knuckle head” Padme laughs out and you join her

“That you do, by the way did you bring what I asked for?” (Y/N) ask shyly while Padme just grins at her handing her a small black bag

“I bought a blue one” she says while (Y/N) peeks in the bag “I thought it would be more suitable, considering your bands”

“Thank you Padme, truly” she says but Padme just waves it off

“Anything for you (Y/N)”

Two days later Obi-Wan and Anakin were due back in two hours maybe shorter depending on how quick their meeting with the council goes and (Y/N) could feel the exhaustion and relief coming from them, it made her chuckle a little. She decided to put her plan in action, she took the little black bag into the fresher with her and started to get ready for her boys. When Obi-Wan and Anakin returned home they drop their bags in the hall way ready to collapse, fortunately they reach the couch before they do. They reach through the bond to find you in the fresher making them smile.

“We are lucky” Anakin sighs out letting his head rest on Obi-Wan’s shoulder. Obi-Wan lets out a hum of agreement. He gently grab Anakin’s chin and makes him look at him. He doesn’t say anything just kisses the younger man, who responds quickly. They were so wrapped up in their kiss they didn’t notice (Y/N) walking in to the room with only a white bath robe on. She leaned against the wall and smile to herself when she hears a soft moan come from Anakin

“Well then, don’t let me interrupt you two” she says making the two pull away from each other and look at her “I guess” she kept going pulling the knot of her robe free “I’ll keep my surprise for myself” she finishes letting the rob fall to the floor exposing her. Both Obi-Wan and Anakin’s eyes grow wide mouths gaping open, there she was in just baby blue laced lingerie set. She smirks seeing the lust and desire fills their eyes

“(Y/N)…” they both start but she just pushes off the wall and walks to the bedroom. She can hear them both scrambling off the couch to follow her making her chuckle. She sits on the bed her back against the headboard as the two walk in, drinking in the site of her. They are about to move closer when she holds up her hand and they stop, her others hand tracing the outside of her core

“You both are wearing too much” she huffs out “all of it off, make it fun” With that the two give you a smirk and turn to each other. Anakin moves first pulling off Obi-Wan’s tunic and smashing his lips on to his, Obi-Wan easily responds by grinding his hips into the younger mans. Anakin lets out a moan making (Y/N) moan in response. The two men smirk in to the kiss pulling away panting their hands roaming each other’s naked bodies (Aside from Anakin’s gloved hand)

“Since (Y/N) thought it would be fun to tease us, I think it is only fair if we tease her Master” Anakin purrs out pulling Obi-Wan’s trousers and underwear down. Obi-Wan steps out of them while Anakin works on his own

“I think you are right my dear Padawan” Obi-Wan says while lightly stroking Anakin making him moan louder this time his legs shaking a little.

“Jerks” (Y/N) mutters still circling the outside of her panties with some pressure, but Obi-Wan hears it and chuckles. She knew she wasn’t going to find any kind of release on her own, she is too wound up wanting them both. She stretch out her force letting it wrap itself around the two of them. She carefully let it caress and leave light touches on their skin traveling down their bodies until she reach the areas she was going for. (Y/N)’s force wrapped around Obi-Wan’s dick as well joined his hand on Anakin’s. She knew that this was complete misuse of the Force but at the moment she didn’t care, especially when the two moan in sync when she starts to pump them she really didn’t care. Their eyes were close mouths slightly hanging open, (Y/N) didn’t think they could get anymore sexier and there they go proving her wrong. She lets out a soft moan her head falling back on the pillow a little. She doesn’t notice her control of the Force slips allowing the two men climb onto the bed, Anakin near her legs while Obi-Wan was near her head. Obi-Wan quickly grabbed her arms and pin them above her head, he leans close to your ear

“These stay here” he says with a small growl licking the shell of your ear making you shiver “Understand?”

“Yes” (Y/N) gasps out, feeling Anakin tearing off her panties. She looks at him and narrows her eyes a little

“I was looking forward to keeping these Anakin” The boy just smirks at her his head lowering down only to stop inches away from her soaking pussy

“I will get you a new set, I promise” he chuckles out while Obi-Wan rips off the matching bra

“Bra-mmmmmmmm” before she could even finish her words, Obi-Wan starts to attack her neck and massaging her beast while pinching her nipples while Anakin dove right back down to her core licking it and sucking till her legs start to tremble

“Oh Stars! Obi-Wan she tastes amazing” pulling away from her clit “she is so wet”. Obi-Wan looks at him and his eyes darken

“Give me a taste” he lets out a low growl that never seems to fail to send shivers down the other two’s spine and Anakin happily leans over to kiss him, letting him taste (Y/N) mixed with his own. He lets out a moan and Anakin swallows it up with a smirk on his face, slightly pissing (Y/N) off from being ignored. Once again she starts to grossly abuse the use of her Force to stroke both of them again this time a little faster more rough, making them break away foreheads still touching; both letting out a strangled moan

“Kirff (Y/N)” Obi-Wan lets out “You keep that up and we will bot – mmmmmmmmmmmmm”. She chuckles a little, using the Force to give them the sensation of her leaving open mouth kisses all over their bodies.

“(Y/N) how do you want us?” Anakin pants out, trying so hard to stay in control impressing both Obi-Wan and (Y/N). Normally (Y/N) would let Obi-Wan or Anakin lead the way, she really didn’t mind following their lead. She has had enough with being a leader with the war and there are days or times where she wish she didn’t have to take charge. She figures Obi-Wan and Anakin noticed she stress on those days, but that wasn’t today. Today she was restless and in a teasing mood. She smiles at the two of them

“Both, I want both of you in me” she lets out a small growl “Now” Both Obi-Wan and Anakin didn’t need to be told twice. Anakin pulls her up allowing Obi-Wan slide behind her, once he gets in the right spot his arms go around (Y/N) waist, one hand reaching down to her core. (Y/N) lets out a moan that strangely sounded a lot like a purr. Anakin smile and leans closer kissing her neck while his human hand joined Obi-Wan’s. Both of them enter her with one finger making her head fall back landing on Obi-Wan’s shoulder. One of her hands find their way into Anakin’s hair while the other goes to Obi-Wan’s making him turn his head to meet her lips. The kiss was passionate but at the same time desperate and (Y/N) loved it all. She whimpers into the kiss when she feels Anakin slip in another finger. Obi-Wan pulls away and nuzzles her neck

“Shhh we got you (Y/N)” He whispers

“Trust us (Y/N)” Anakin says kissing her ear making her shiver

“Now, I want you both now” she moans out lightly, rocking herself on their fingers

“And I am the impatient one” Anakin chuckles out “Don’t worry sweetheart, we won’t make you wait much longer” He looks at Obi-Wan “Shall I or would you like to go first?”

Obi-Wan nibbles (Y/N)’s neck “You can, I went first last time”

“Kirffing Sith if you two don’t hurry up I swear I am going to – mmmmmmmmmmmmm” Obi-Wan cuts her off by adding another finger in with the other “Patience (Y/N), you need to be prepped” Obi-Wan says

“The last thing we want is to hurt you” Anakin says while he and Obi-Wan pull their fingers away and lines himself up “it is the last thing we would ever want to do” he say looking straight in her eyes. She can see the question in his eyes and nods leaning towards him and kisses him. Slowly he pushes in her, both of them moaning into the kiss while Obi-Wan massages one of her breast in with one hand while the other pinches Anakin’s nipple. Anakin waits for (Y/N) to adjust before her thrusts into her a few times. (Y/N) pulls away gasping at the sensation

“Obi mm please Obi” (Y/N) whimpers out making him chuckle a little

“Are you sure you are ready darling?” Obi-Wan hums out

“Obi-Wan Kenobi I swear to Sith I will –” (Y/N) starts but is then cut off by a thrust from Anakin “Kirff Anakin!” she moans out making Anakin smirk

“I think she is good Obi-Wan, it would be rude to keep her waiting” he pants out and Obi-Wan nods, moving (Y/N) so she is leaning on Anakin giving him better access. He carefully lines himself along with Anakin and carefully pushes in. All three of them gasp at the feeling once Obi-Wan was fulling inside her with Anakin

“Oh Stars!” Anakin lets out

“(Y/N)! Stars! You feel so good, so tight just for the both of us” Obi-Wan mutters out. (Y/N) on the other hand was quiet her breaths labored; one of her hands clutching Anakin’s shoulder while her other hand clutching the hand that Obi-Wan still had on her breast

“(Y/N)?” Anakin says

“Darling? (Y/N)? (Y/N) talk to us please” Obi-Wan says panic laced in his voice

“I’m fine, I’m fine… I just need to… I need to adjust a little” (Y/N) pants out “Just… wait please” The two of them nod and just start leaving kisses all over her neck, her shoulders, until her breathing starts to level out and her grip on them lessens

“(Y/N)”

“Move, I’m okay”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes please, Obi Ani move please” She says moving her hips a little but it was enough to make both of them moan. Anakin moves one of her arms so it would wrap around his neck and the other arm to wrap around Obi-Wan’s waist. Obi-Wan’s hand land on her waist and Anakin’s join his. Slowly the two of them start to move in and out of her.

“Oh Force!” (Y/N) grasps out “Please! Please More, Obi Ani please”

“We ah (Y/N) we don’t want to hurt you” Obi-Wan pants out

“Please! I know you both won’t please” (Y/N) begs out. Anakin looks at Obi-Wan, they are both hesitant but they know that if they say no (Y/N) will somehow manage to get them to do it anyway. With that they pull out so that only the tip was still inside making (Y/N) whine. They make her wait a few second before they slam back in her making her scream their names out. They keep the rough pace, (Y/N) bouncing on their cocks

“So beautiful” Anakin moans out “You are so beautiful (Y/N) and it is all our” his lips latch themselves to hr neck and her start to leave a trail of Hickies where every they go

“Anakin is right, you belong to us (Y/N), and only us” Obi-Wan says joining Anakin in his quest to mark their soulmate. It made (Y/N) dizzy, seeing stars every time she opens her eyes

“Yours! Only yours, My Obi My Ani” (Y/N) starts to babble out making the two of them smile. When (Y/N) started to babble it was always her tell, letting them know she was so close to cumming

“You are not allowed to cum until we say so” Obi-Wan growls out making (Y/N) look at him with wide eyes

“But ahh But… mmmm I can’t Obi” She starts to shake getting so close Obi-Wan and Anakin not too far behind. Anakin grabs her chin gently and make her look at him

“Be a good girl and wait. You want to be a good girl for us don’t you (Y/N)?” Anakin says his voice light but still filled with so much desire that (Y/N) couldn’t say no

“Yes, Yes, I do, I can be good” she lets out in gasps as both of them start to thrust even faster into her. It was a punishing pleasure and she didn’t want it to stop.

“Just a few more (Y/N) just hold on. Such a good girl for us. So good for me and Anakin” Obi-Wan lightly bites her right shoulder while Anakin bites her left, their thrust starting to become uneven.

“Kirff! (Y/N)! Master!” Anakin moans out, (Y/N) can feel Obi-Wan and Anakin’s cock pulsing in her threatening to spill every last drop in her

“Me too Anakin, I’m close as well” (Y/N) hears the break in Obi-Wan’s voice

“Cum (Y/N)” Both of them moan into her ears, and as if it was an order she did. Her wall clenching around both of them as she scream out their names cuming on their cocks. It was enough of a push to send them both into their own orgasms both calling out (Y/N)’s name. They keep thrusting riding out their orgasms until they collapse on their sides, panting. Carefully Obi-Wan pulls out first then Anakin, (Y/N) lets out a small whimper at the loss of both of them. They both entered the fresher and cleaned themselves up; once they finished Anakin grabbed a wet towel while Obi-Wan went to get a dry one and they both head back to the bedroom. They sit down on the bed and start to clean (Y/N) up so she could sleep a little better. Once done Anakin took the towel from Obi-Wan and tossed both of them in the hamper at the other side of the room. They both lay down puling the covers over the three of them, (Y/N) in between them laying on her back basking the afterglow. She opens her eyes letting out a hum of happiness

“Liked the surprise?” she asks kissing both their foreheads

“Loved it” Both of them answer at the same time making her chuckle

“I’m glad” she says her hands finding their way into both of their hair “but next time let Obi eat me out, I like the bread burn” Both of them laugh at that

“As you wish sweetheart” Anakin says yawning a little, followed by Obi-Wan

“Sleep both of you, we have the next two days off” (Y/N) hums out and they both nod closing their eyes

“Love you Sweetheart”

“Love you Darling”

“And I love you both, my beloved Jedi”


End file.
